Battle of Los Angeles (Second Cold War)
The''' Battle of Los Angeles''' was a major battle of the Second Cold War, in which the Lord Brevon's robots and Dr. Isaak Weil's Mavericks launched a massive drone attack on the United States city Los Angeles. Brevon's robots and Weil's mavericks were eventually pushed out by the United States Armed Forces and Los Angeles Police Department, after President Michelle Bosworth was evacuated. Battle Lord Brevon launched a massive cyber attack on the United States and the Federal Republic of China, attacking The Pentagon, New York City, Los Angeles, Hong Kong, Shanghai, Beijing, and other cities. The United States sent all of their ASEAN units to China to help premier Chen Lau defend his country, but they were vulnerable. The missiles switched course to Los Angeles alone, and many people were killed before they evacuated. the Sentinel Task Force operative Sonic the Hedgehog Sr II ordered Bosworth to be evacuated to the Bonaventure Hotel, while the United States Armed Forces, National Guard and Police troops would secure downtown. Sonic Sr II and Master Chief led the US troops on the Los Angeles overpass, using a SAM missile on a truck hanging off the highway to destroy 20 drones. Petraeus, the SecDef, was secured, while the US troops escorted the president to the hotel. Sonic Sr II took out snipers on the overpass, who were proving troublesome. He then drove the lead car in the presidential convoy downtown before it crashed, and he continued fighting his way through the streets with Mike Harper and the Secret Service. The US troops faced Quadrotors and other robots, and took them down with explosive weapons. Soon, missiles took down French president Jean Masseau's vehicle and he was killed. An entire building was taken down, crashing on top of the car. Dianna Anderson, the commander of the FA-38 squadron, was shot down, so Sonic Sr II took over the plane from her and shot down the drones harassing the convoy and the president reached safety. Soon, the US troops secured the city and forced the Brevon and Weil's invasion to the end. Aftermath Dr. Weil's Mavericks and Lord Brevon's Robot Army suffered heavy infantry casualties and extremely heavy air losses, both due to the command center's destruction which were forced to retreat from the city, and to their dogfights with F/A-18's, (which were one-sided, in the United States Air Force's F/A-18's favor). The United States Armed Forces and Los Angeles Police Department, however, suffered very heavy infantry and civilian losses, heavy ground vehicle and grounded aircraft were lost mostly in the assault on Santa Monica airport but no airborne jets at all. The United States Marine Corps and JSOC' jets destroyed at least 20 (counted) Wedge Ships, and not one F/A-18 fighter jet was destroyed in the battle at all. This was the ultimate test of the USMC and JSOC's pilots, who did not disappoint. Gallery MRAP Cordis Die BOII.jpg UH-60 Black Hawk Cordis Die BOII.png Aftermath_loading_screen_BOII.png T 1538082502685 name B1 Replacing the Pave Hawk still 1.jpg US Navy 041122-N-5313A-020 U.S. Marine CH-53E Super Stallions and a CH-46 Sea Knight prepare to lift off from the flight deck of the amphibious assault ship USS Kearsarge (LHD 3) carrying Marines assigned to the 26.jpg 1040203063.jpg Arma32017-04-2210-39-45-38.jpg 1151188020 preview UZX5x9EkYK.jpg 1442287406 preview arma32017-03-2222-09-56-80.jpg 1477502624 20161026191257 1.jpg Marines-2783089 960 720.jpg Us-marsoc-marine-raider-regiment-rhs-version-101-6 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-1 4.jpg Usmc-desert-marpat-cup-addon-version-10-2 4.jpg Marines.jpg Marinegroup-ed.jpg Red-Cross-and-Marines.jpg Us-marine-recon-6.jpg Ch-47 Chinook helicopters take off in the early morning in support of Operation Anaconda, March 2002.jpg 958953-2016-02-04 00008.jpg Ch-53k-king-stallion-is-the-badd.jpg Helicopter takes off from USS Rentz 130921-N-IC228-005.jpg MARSOC Helicopter exercise.jpg Category:2130s conflicts Category:Second Cold War Category:Battles involving the United States Category:2100s in Los Angeles Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:History of Los Angeles Category:Military history of California Category:Fictional battles Category:Military operations involving the United States